Although insurers may vary insurance premiums based on garaging location (by state, county, etc.), there is a need in the art for enhanced systems and methods to better account for variations in a location-based risk to vehicles and subsequently acting accordingly. For example, some insurers use location-based technology such as GPS (global positioning satellites) to monitor the location of vehicles. Nevertheless, there is a need in the art for a technique for estimating the risk associated with a route using the various aspects disclosed by the present disclosure.
Often, when operating a vehicle, drivers do not consider safety of a road or route they are taking when making decisions on how to arrive at a destination. Rather, drivers often rely on criteria such as fastest route, shortest distance, etc. to plan a route to a destination. Because the amount of data needed to determine a safety rating for a road can be tremendous, it is often not practical for individuals to evaluate the safety of each road. However, access to this information could be advantageous. Therefore, there is a benefit in the art for an enhanced method and device for calculating a risk for a road segment and using it to, among other things, mitigate risk.